The Forsaken Soul
by the deaf musician
Summary: [ONESHOT] Draco Malfoy was a womanizer. Little did he know that Hermione cheats to him as well. It’s only right after he finalized his love for her when he found out her secret…


**The Forsaken Soul**

Certainly…

He had cheated her…

Not just once but for a multitude of times already…

But that was before when he hasn't realized the love that he felt for her…

That was before when he hasn't convinced to himself that no other woman could fill the emptiness inside of him but her …

He now felt so grateful to the Ministry of Magic for betrothing them because it is the only way that could fill the gap between them.

It is the only way for him to make her his.

Hopefully not just physically and mentally, but most importantly…emotionally

He thought that she also loved him.

By the way she stared into his silvery blue orbs or by her way of caressing his platinum blond locks.

By the way she press her cherry lips to his, kissing him ever so passionately until their tongues entwine from the rhythmic dance to one's mouth, or by how her body responded to every move he made to make her act exceedingly erotic during their lovemaking routine.

But those thoughts eventually subsided as he slowly unfolded her secrets…

It was when he curiously studied the heart-shaped white gold locket cascading down the cleavage of her bountiful bosom one night after their session.

She was fast asleep when he opened that very locket which is more likely to be tied permanently 'round her creamy neck since the day after their Yule Ball in their fourth year at Hogwarts.

He was flabbergasted, at the same time angered, to see Hermione and no other than Viktor Krum's portrait in it.

As much as he wanted to yank it away from her and hurl it as far away as he can or destroy it until it dissolved into pieces and to be forgotten by the history for its existence, he managed to cool himself down by turning his gaze away from her…thinking of something how to criticize her about that bloody locket…

Eventually, a silky arm slid smoothly to his bare waist…

Feeling her touch his body made him forget everything even his unbearable fate…

The blaze of fire from the friction of their skin scorched all of his anxieties into ashes…

After all, it is her touch that started it all…

Way back in their third year at Hogwarts, he can still feel the impact of her fist into his face.

Of course it did hurt him to its finest but his entire body knew more than that…

Their first contact revealed a starting flame of their passion for one another…

It is when she started to press herself to him after he drifted his thoughts away from the reminiscent echoes of his past…

He slowly regained his attention to her by staring first into her lewd eyes tinged in chocolate brown…

Such orbs that stirred his inner being, his soul…

The eyes of a devilish angel that controlled him even more.

As he plunged his thirsty lips into hers for a searing kiss, he felt being drowned into an infernal, at the same time ecstatic, chaos.

Their mixed saliva turned more like a magma flowing down his throat making him more aroused…making his desire for her reach to its extent.

As their bodies gone wild and so as their minds lost their sanity, he felt so dizzy that it's as if he was in a 200 mph rollercoaster ride to hell…

It's only after they reached their climax when his sanity tediously crept back to him…Then he cautiously collapsed his weight on top of her…

"I love you…" she finally said as she wrapped her arms into his body.

The words that he has been trying to hear from all those years of waiting slipped out from her very mouth. Then she lovingly placed a soft kiss to his forehead.

He might have been soared into the cloud nine by now not until she finished her line "…Viktor."

Without hesitations, he pulled back from her tight embrace and suddenly jerked the damned necklace of hers away from her neck…

"Granger, secret revealed eh? For four years of being with me, you really forged my existence, RIGHT? … Thinking it's the bullshit Krum you're kissing with, making love with …" he said with a voice filled with wrath and animosity.

"…I really don't know why I'm madly in love with you, but do I care? Or do you care? … Of course you don't for you'll still be that bossy know-it-all Gryffindor princess deeply in loved with that MORON … am I on the right track, MUDBLOOD!" with that he furiously threw her precious jewel to a nearby window, giving the broken pieces of the glass fell with a loud crash…

Finally realizing the predicament, Hermione ate her heart out…

She can no longer stand the swelling of the tears in her eyelids not to flood from their source…

For all her life, she never felt this guilty…

She never expected Malfoy, for all the people, to fall in love with her.

They loathed and cursed one another since the first time they met…

So how can it be? … She'll never know…

She watched him fade into view with a little help from her blurred vision as he made his way through a mahogany door…

"I think I may learn to love you…" she said without reluctance hoping that he will modify his decision to leave.

"Maybe we can work things out together…just give me time…Yes, I was certain that I fell for Viktor…until now…Knowing that he's the perfect guy for me; the only man who will love me…and that…that you won't give a damn for what I feel about him, because I know form the bottom of your heart that you hated me and that you'll never care about whom I'm fancying with…just like what I did when you're screwing one of your mistresses…"she said with much difficulty between sobs.

"…Anyway…Let's forget the taunts of our past and start a new life … all over again…" half convinced to what she said, he slowly turned to face her again.

For a moment, he ventured to the depths of her tear-stained eyes to see if truth was meant to what she said.

"Look, what will the wizarding world before us say if they found out that two of their most renowned figures ended their marriage," she said not knowing that she just brought the worst to their predicament.

"Bull's eye Granger! Now I know the genuine account of you portraying a leading lady role from an over-dramatic romance film…A prominent figure beyond the eyes of all, is that all you cared for?"

"No, no, no Draco…It's just... It's just so happened that─"

"No more pleadings, Hermione…Those won't work…I'm fed up, Hermione…I'm sorry, but I can't take this anymore," he said contemptuously as he stormed through the door without hesitations.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Now, he doesn't know where to go…

He just kept on walking and walking and walking…not really minding where his feeble feet will lead him to…

He just left his sanctuary…

His infernal heaven…

But not really his for she offered herself to another man…

Out-of-control, that is Draco Malfoy now.

Once again, he plunged his mind to the sorrowful thoughts of his memory…

He once had an almost perfect life

A pureblooded family that held power and authority among the others…

Slytherin gits he called friends who were willing enough to goof around with him as they taunt other wizard or witch…

Hopeless women that were head-over-heels in love with him and were eager enough to bargain their virginity to him…

Not until he had Hermione…a Heaven-sent that completed him even without his bloody family, slimy cronies, or horny girlfriends…

But he left her, and it was too late for him to realize his foolishness…

With all his might, he began to run through the deserted street as his weary eyes tried to find the right way back to his refuge…

Not noticing an enraged muggle car driven by a driver of an overly drunken state racing to his direction, he just kept his pace in continuing to find his way back home…

Until his whole flesh made contact with the raging body which hit him critically…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After a decade of constant wandering, he at last found the familiar sight of his home…

As he made his way to its threshold he can't keep the excitement jitters spreading around his chest so he furiously raced to the gigantic stairs of the manor…

Even from the dark corridor of the second storey, he can still vividly see the acquainted perception of a mahogany door at the far-end of its wing…

"She must be fast asleep…I'll surprise her," he jocundly said to himself.

As he turned the knob and creaked his way in, his vision swiftly caught a glimpse of the familiar bushiness of her hair…

In spite of her being the one to be surprised, it was him who was caught in the trap…

He can't believe the sight of this treachery…her treachery…

Lying beside her nude form was her long-time lover…

The Viktor Krum he'll always hate, curse and envy…

His ghastly form just stood there…rooted to its position as his vision dwelt to the grudged activity before him…

History does repeat itself as he stormed his way out of that door, again…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

He'll always be like that…just like that…

A sordid vagabond trudging his way along a never-ending path of sorrow…

A mere apparition left unnoticed and will infinitely live a life of an outcast…

A desolate ghost lurking behind the creepy shadows of a lifeless world of his…

And those were all because of her…

Of hating him…

Of betraying him…

Of deserting him…

He'll always be like that…just like that…

…Hated

…Jaded

…Forsaken

**THE END**


End file.
